Small Girl In A Big World
by xBloodyMary
Summary: Clementine was only a baby when Lee had found her, so what happens when the cabin group find a three year old Clementine, who hasn't been taught about the world? *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Clementine had travelled with Omid and Christa for 2 years after the death of Lee which sadly she can't remember but Christa and Omid always make sure she won't forget him, Christa herself had lost a baby and Omid but she never lost her sanity, she had kept Clementine safe but a terrible incident caused Christa to get bit by a walker and Clementine bit by a dog.

They both found a set up camp, but of course the food and people where gone, Christa watched Clementine walk around not realising the walker behind her and before she knew it, it had taken a clump of flesh from her skin, as much as she wanted to scream she knew that it would cause Clementine to run, and as she got it off her she noticed a dog had been biting at Clementine's arm.

"Oh shit!" Christa ran towards the dog and kicked it away from Clementine and picked her up, her arm was bleeding badly but so was Christa's neck, "Sta?" Clementine's quiet voice caught her attention "Yeah?" She replied and looked down towards the girl who had tears running down her cheeks, "Neck!" She spoke again and Chritsa knew she was talking about the large bite in her neck, she ignored her and took her hand and led her forward on.

Christa had collapsed out of energy and life, "Clem? C'mere sweete!" Christa held out her arms and received a hug from Clementine, "Sta!?" Clementine cried into Christa's neck, Christa wanted to hold onto her forever but she would end up as a walker and perhaps eat her so she pushed Clementine away gently and closed her eyes "I gotta go sweetie, try and find someone or someplace safe!" She leaned her head against the rock but she could feel Clementine lightly hit her chest with her hands, she peeled an eye open and saw her teary face.

"No! No, Sta stays!" She cried again and again, "If only sweetie, if only, but right now i have to sleep" She started at Clementine and saw tears flow from her eyes and her cheeks turn pink, with a raspy chuckle she leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head, and with one last breath she whispered "I love you".

"Sta! Sta!" Clementine started to shake Chritsa's body hoping to wake her up, she didn't know why she had to go, she was fine twenty minutes ago but now she's sleeping, she sat beside's Christa's dead body and brought her knees up to her chest, herself was starting to feel dizzy because of the bite wound on her arm.

* * *

><p>"Why are we even out here Pete?" Luke mumbled while kicking rocks underneath his feet, Pete and Luke had been told to scout ahead to find supplies or food but both of them knew that everything was gone, "Because Carlos told us too and we both know what he can get like" Pete sighed and rolled his eyes continuing his walk.<p>

"Yeah, a pain in the ass is what he can be!" Luke chuckled to himself before hearing a soft whimper and tiny cry's, "Did you hear that?" He pulled Pete's shoulder causing him to turn around to Luke, "No? What was it?" He looked around and saw nothing but trees,rocks and dirt.

"I think its a walker!" Luke pulled his machete out and carefully watched his steps as he reached the rock where he heard the noises, he walked around it only to spot a young girl and a dead woman.

"Holy shit!" He cried out and put his machete away and kneeled in front of the girl who had her head tucked in between her knees, Pete had decided to join Luke by his side but he was mire focused on the woman, "Is she okay?" Clementine jerked her head up at the voice her face still teary "Away! Go" She pushed Luke who only giggled slightly but had concern written on his face "Are you okay!?" He went to reach for her but she pushed him away again.

"Sta, said not to talk to strangers!" She sniffled and looked towards Christa, who moved slightly which caused Luke and Pete to eye her cautiously, as Luke looked her up and down he noticed the bite mark "She's bit!" He tried to reach for Clementine once again but she pushed him back once again.

This time Christa had awoken but all she wanted was flesh and the first thing she flew for was Clementines neck but Luke had grabbed her away from the undead Christa, Clementine didn't like seeing Christa like this and buried her face in Luke's chest, Pete had shot Christa in the head with his cross brow which made Clementine cry slightly when she heard the bow penetrate the skull.

Pete,Clementine and Luke had walked back towards the cabin in silence before Pete spoke up and broke the silence "Why did you stay with her?" Luke had shot Pete a glare and was about to speak up but Clementine had spoke before him, "She went sleep!" Due to Clementine's age she couldn't exactly speak big words or speak in sentences but she tried her best to sound understandable.

Luke tightened his grip on Clementine, "I didn't catch you're name?" Luke wanted to change the subject and it worked "Clementine" She smiled at both of the men, "Well I'm Luke and this here is Pete", "Hey there!" Pete waved to Clementine, she waved back but whined in pain, "You okay?" Pete looked towards the girl, she lifted her t-shirt sleeve and revealed the dog wound, Luke panicked and dropped her.

"Ow!" She cried out, "Fuck! Fuck man, she's been bit!" Clementine looked towards Pete who looked back with a sympathetic look, "No! Doggy bit me" She stood back up and wobbled a little, "I didn't see no dog Clementine!", "Doggy ran away! Sta kicked it!" She cried out again this time looking towards look who had the same sympathetic look, "Maybe we should take her to Carlos, he'll tell us!" Pete looked towards Luke who refused to look at Clementine, "Okay then" Luke walked in front of Clementine, she looked down sadly and Pete put a hand on her shoulder and led her forwards.

"You okay Clementine?" Luke had noticed her trekking slowly, "Fine" She snapped at him "Just asking Clementine!" He raised his hand in a surrender motion and continued down the hill, Pete waited until she was beside him and walked with her slowly while Luke was walking fast towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>"CARLOS!" Luke shouted when he entered the cabin and walked towards the kitchen in where Carlos was sitting "No need to shout Luke, I'm right here" Carlos returned to the book he was reading "Carlos, we found a girl who had a bite mark on her arm but she says that she was bit by a dog, can you check it out?" Before Carlos could speak up, he heard a little voice "Was doggy!" He looked behind Luke and saw a little girl pouting angrily, "I thought you would be a little older" He walked towards her but she walked back and looked towards Luke, "Don't worry, he's a doctor".<p>

She walked toward him and rolled up her t-shirt sleeve, he lightly touched it causing her to pull away from him, "I know this is sore sweetheart, but i have to check this" He smiled at her and took her arm and inspected it, after a couple of minutes he stopped inspecting it.

"Its just a dog bite, the jaw line on her arm is too big to be a walker" He looked down towards her "It will need stitching!" She widened her eyes and stepped back, "You can hold Luke's hand if it gets sore, Pete can you get me the supplies? I want to check on Sarah!" Pete walked out of the kitchen and headed up to the bathroom and Carlos towards his daughter bedroom.

"Hey Clementine? You okay?" Luke kneeled down to her level "Will hurt?" She whispered quietly, Luke sighed and looked towards the ground there was no point in lying to her "Yeah it will, but you can hold my hand if you want?", she nodded slowly and heard the door open, Carlos and Pete had walked in, she noticed all of the medical supplies and cowered behind Luke.

"C'mon we have to clean this" Luke sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while Clementine struggled to get up on the other due to her height, Carlos chuckled slightly and helped her up "Thanks" she smiled at him, she took Luke's hand when Carlos laid out the supplies.

After s couple minutes of screaming and crying, Nick wandered in and caught the glimpse of Clementine crying and Luke rubbing Clementine's arm up and down "Shh..shh its okay!", "Uh..who's she?" He pointed at Clementine, Carlos gathered up the supplies "This here is Clementine" He pushed past Nick and headed towards the bathroom, "Hi" She smiled at Nick who smiled back, "I'll tell the others that she's here" He made his way out of the kitchen.

"C'mon and meet the others" Luke smiled softly and pushed the kitchen chair back in into its place and helped Clementine off of her seat as they entered the living room she noticed everyone staring at her which made her uncomfortable and hide behind Luke.

"Now can y'all stop staring at her like she's an animal!" He growled at the rest of the group, "Sorry! I haven't seen a kid for a long time now!" Alvin looked away from Clementine and looked towards his wife Rebecca who was still staring at her.

"Yeah whatever, she isn't staying her is she? It will be another mouth to feed!" Shs crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Clementine, "Now c'mon Bec, we cant throw her out, she wont survive for very long!" Pete spoke with an anger in his tone "Tsk, whatever!" She rolled her eyes and finally looked away from Clementine, who stood slightly away from Luke.

"Carlos? Can she stay?" Nick spoke up and stood beside Luke and smiled towards Clementine and she grinned back , Carlos thought for a second "Sure, i have no problem with that" He walked upstairs to inform Sarah about Clementine, Rebecca huffed and got up from the couch and walked towards her and Alvin's room.

"So Clementine, how old are you?" Luke sat down on the couch beside Nick and Clementine sat beside Alvin, "Three" She smiled at them, "Woah!" Nick whistled and his eyes grew a little wide before returning to his original size, "You're only three, god kid i thought you where five!" Luke chuckled out of pure astonishment, "How did you end up out here alone?" Alvin pondered his question at first but curiosity got the better of him, she looked sadly towards the ground "Travel with friend but she dead! Also travel with other friend he dead also" She frowned and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry kid, i shouldn't of asked!" Alvin looked at her sadly, but she just waved a hand in the air "Is okay! They peace now", Carlos had came down the stairs a concerned look on his face which caught Alvin's attention "Everything all right Carlos?" He removed the hand off of Clementine's shoulder and stood up, "Everything's fine but we don't have any pyjamas for a young girl!" He rubbed his face with his hands, "She's three to be precise" Luke spoke up and glanced around his shoulder to see Carlos's stunned face, "She's three!" He nearly yelled, Nick chuckled and stood up and headed towards his bedroom "Night!" He yelled when he reached the top of stairs.

Clementine was starting to doze off and Carlos noticed it "Clementine i think its past you're bedtime" He walked towards her and shaked her lightly causing her to jolt awake "Hmm?" She yawned, "Sarah is upstairs waiting for you, its the bedroom next to the toilet" She jumped down from the couch and walked towards the stairs but as she looked up them they looked steep and hard to climb.

She slowly crawled up them, using both of her hands to grip each step and both of her feet on each steps, she heard quiet laughing and footsteps on the stairs, "C'mere!" She looked up and saw Luke loom over her, he picked up her and led her towards Sarah's bedroom, he let her down and walked away back downstairs.

She knocked on Sarah's door and hear a small voice "Come in!", Clementine opened the door slowly and saw Sarah sitting on the bed reading her book, "Oh so you're Clementine!" She smiled at Clementine and closed the book and rested it against her bedside table, Clementine closed the door and made her way towards the bed, slowly climbing on it with the help of Sarah.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked with sparkles in her eyes and a faint smile, Clementine crossed her legs "Three! How old you?" She started to rock herself back and fourth earning a quiet giggle from Sarah, "I'm Fifteen" Sarah looked around her room hoping to find something they could play with but a knock to the door stopped her search.

"Girls?" Carlos's voice was quiet but stern, "Yes dad?" Sarah got off the bed and opened to the door, "Its time for bed, its quarter-to-tweleve" Sarah looked back towards Clementine and noticed she doesn't have any pyjamas on, "Does she have anything to wear to sleep?" She turned back around to her dad, "Im afraid not sweetie, can you let her borrow one of you're t-shirts?".

"Yeah, night dad!" She kissed her dad's cheek and closed the door, Clementine watched as Sarah opened one of her drawers and pull out an old pink shirt, "We don't have any pyjamas for you but you can borrow one of my t-shirts" She placed the t-shirt on the bed, "Do you want me to help you change?" Sarah stood in front of the girl and saw her nod an approval, As Sarah started to help her change out of her normal clothes she decided to make small talk.

"What happened to you're arm?" Sarah asked quietly and waited for a response, "Doggy bit me!" Clementine whined out as Sarah pulled the old t-shirt over her head and placed the old one over in the drawer, "Aw sorry to hear that, at least my dad fixed it up for you!" She gave Clementine a light hug "Lets go to sleep, my dad will kill me if we stay up any later!".

Clementine noticed a old cot hiding in the corner and seeing as Clementine was young when the apocalypse started she wasn't used to sleeping in a bed and looking at Sarah's bed it looked to big and suffocating, so she made her way to the cot and tried to get in it but she could reach the bars to climb in it.

"You want to sleep in the cot?" Sarah pipped up behind Clementine who looked towards her and nodded a quick yes, "Okay!" Sarah picked Clementine up and stetted her into the cot, she couldn't find any covers "I'll be back in a minute",She walked out of the bed and chapped her dads door, he opened it and saw Sarah "Sarah! What did i say, get to you're bed!" He was about to close the door but Sarah spoke up quickly "I need some blankets, and teddies!".

Carlos raised his eyebrows at her "Blankets and Teddies?, Sarah you have enough covers and you don't need the teddies anymore", Sarah waved her hands "No, not for me for Clementine, she's sleeping in the old cot, i don't think she use's to sleeping in beds!" She entered her dads room and spotted the old teddies and blankets in the corner and picked them up and headed back to her room, ignoring her dad.

She saw Clementine sitting in the cot playing with her fingers and laughing to herself, "Here you go!" Sarah gave Clementine the teddies and laid her down and put the covers over her, "You get some sleep now!" Sarah gave her a kiss on the cheek and made her way over to her own bed, letting sleep take over her and the same with Clementine who was cuddling the teddies with all her might.


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine had awoke during the night, she sat up and glanced around the room, it was dark and quiet something she didn't like, she grasped her teddy and stared into the black room and could hear shuffling from Sarah's covers, she wanted out and badly but the bars where too high and she was too small to climb out it, she looked around to find away out but she was stopped when the door opened and light footsteps made there way towards her cot, she looked up and saw Luke standing over the cot and she knew this was her way out.

"Ah!" She squealed and held out her hands hoping he would pick her up and thankfully he did, he carefully picked her and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, "How you doing Clementine?" He rubbed her back slowly and smoothly, "Dark room! Scary!" She gripped his t-shirt , "Want to leave?" He whispered into her hair not wanting to wake Sarah up

"Yeah!" Her grip was still on his t-shirt when the left the bedroom and made her way downstairs to the group of adults who where awake, "What she doing up?" Nick asked through his yawn and leaned into the couch, "She didn't like the dark room" He sat down on the empty couch and leaned back while Clementine was busy playing with a piece of thread on his t-shirt.

"Is Sarah awake?" Carlos spoke up when he came down the stairs, and sat beside Luke "No, only her she was awake when i checked on her" Luke smiled down at Clementine who was still playing with the thread, "Why are you up this late anyway?" Carlos asked Clementine with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Drink" She whispered so only Luke and Carlos could hear, "You want water?" Luke pulled her away from his chest, "Milk!" She patted Luke's chest and glared at him, "Calm down kid, you'll get you're milk!" She jumped off his lap and sat herself on the couch, Luke leaned in and whispered to Carlos "Have we even got any milk? Or any bottles to put them in?" Carlos looked towards the kitchen and whispered "Yeah" Luke got up from his seat and made his way towards the kitchen.

Clementine stared at Carlos who caught her stare "You okay sweetheart?" He asked this time with worry in his voice, "Just thirsty!" She shifted closer to him, the other adults had went back to sleep, only her, Luke and Carlos where awake, he smiled faintly at her "You'll get your milk, don't worry it wont disappear!" He rubbed her arm up and down, "Here!" Luke had emerged from the kitchen and was holding the bottle of milk in his hand, he handed her the bottle of milk.

Luke and Carlos had stepped away little to have a conversation "How old was she when this started?" Luke asked sadly his eyes falling to the ground, Carlos looked towards Clementine who was still drinking from the bottle, "Well i think they started eating flesh about two years ago, which means she was about 1 when this started!" His voice went to normal to surprised at the end, "Holy shit, you gotta be kidding me!?" Luke frowned and looked towards Clementine,"Maybe she has family around here who can take her back?" Carlos suggested, "Clementine!" Luke called her over and she was by his side instantly.

"Yes?" She looked up to Luke who had a frown across his face, she gripped his leg and continued to look up at him her eyes locking onto his eyes, "Do you have any family around here?" He noticed her sad eyes and frowning face "No! I stay with you!" He gripped his leg tighter, he sighed and looked back towards Carlos, "Does she have to go?" He asked a clear hint of sympathy and sadness in his voice as he gripped her shoulder.

Carlos studied her face and saw happiness in her eyes when she looked at Luke, his mind recovered the memories of him and Sarah when she was younger and his heart felt broken and regret if he threw out Clementine but he looked towards Luke and saw the same happiness in his eyes whenever he looked at her and he smiled "She can stay!" He crossed his arms to seem angry but a certain someone gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" Clementine hugged at Carlos's torso and felt his arms wrapped around her back "No problem sweetheart!" She pulled away from him and turned towards Luke, "Thank you Carlos" Luke smiled at Carlos and scooped Clementine up into his arms and trekked up the stairs and towards Sarah's room but Clementine wiggled in his arms when he reached her door "Dark! No, no" She whispered and Luke looked down "You really don't like the dark now do you?" He held her tighter and looked around the landing, he realised that Nick's room had the only window that wasn't boarded up.

He made his way towards his room and lightly chapped it, Nick opened the door to see Clementine in Luke's arms "Whats up?" Nick leaned against the doorframe and waited for Luke to answer him "Clementine doesn't like sleeping in Sarah's room, its too dark for her and you're the only one who hasn't boarded up the window,so can she sleep with you tonight?" Luke shifted Clementine up in his arms letting her lean her head against his shoulder.

Nick pushed himself off the doorframe and waved his hands in front if him "Woah, woah no i ain't good with kids!" Before he could saw anymore Clementine was resting against his arms and Luke was downstairs, "God damnit!" He whispered to himself and closed the door, and sat her on the bed but she just squealed and lifted her arms up again, he rolled his eyes and picked her up, she smiled at him and cuddled into his as began to slowly to sway her side-to-side her eyes closing slowly and her body rested against his.

He rubbed at her back and lower back making her wrap her arms around his neck and fall back into a deep sleep, he kept swaying side-to-side for a little moment longer until she was sleeping, when he heard her light breathing and snores he stopped swaying and sat on the bed, his head leaning against the bed frame his arms wrapped around her waist as she was sleeping peacefully against his chest, both of them fell into a deep sleep with the moonlight shining through the darkness.

* * *

><p>Clementine had awoken first when the sunlight hit her eyelids she woke up with a groan and a quiet yawn, her vision was blurry due to sleep but her vision came back when she let the sun hit her eyes and she realised that she was in Nick's room, staring down at his peaceful face she grinned evilly and slapped his face causing him to jolt awake and sit up, almost crushing her between his torso, he looked down and saw her smiling up at him, he growled at her "Why the hell did you slap me?", "Food!" She lifted her hands to his face and rubbed his cheeks he chuckled at her and removed her hands from his cheeks, "Im not hungry!" He yawned and stretched his arms, "Food! Pleeeeeease" She lifted his hands to his face again a big grin on her face.<p>

He glanced down at her and saw the big grin on her face, he gave up "Fine, okay!" He didn't expect the right hug from her but he relaxed into it and hug her back before lifting her up and walking downstairs to see the other awake and well, "Morning! You two had a good sleep?" Alvin smiled at them and rubbed Clementine's head earning a giggle from her, "Yeah but she slapped me awake!" He glared down at her with fake anger but all she did was stick her tongue out.

"Cheeky monkey you are aren't you?" Alvin laughed and patted her back before heading to his and Rebecca's room t give her some food, Sarah had cane down the stairs after getting ready "Good morning!" She smiled at everyone, and headed towards the kitchen to get some food, Clementine patted Nick's chest while he was day dreaming "Hmm?" He looked down at her while she was pointing towards the kitchen "Food!" He walked towards the kitchen and opened the door slowly just incase someone was walking past it or leaning on it.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Carlos smiled at Clementine while dishing out the food, "Morning" Luke smiled up at both of them, "Had a good sleep?" Clementine nodded while Nick rolled his eyes "She slapped me to wake me up" This earned laughs from all of them "Shut up!" Nick laughed along with them, as Sarah went to sit down, Clementine held out her hands towards her indicating she wanted Sarah to hold her, "You want me?" Sarah asked surprised, as she saw Clementine nod she took her out of Nick's hand letting him to sit on one of the kitchen chairs, Sarah held Clementine to her side one of her hands underneath her thighs and the other one to eat her food, she sat down on the kitchen chair across from Luke and Carlos.

"You want something to eat?" Luke asked as he went to get a drink of water, "Yeah! Please" She felt Sarah move her hand to her waist to support her sitting position, "Here have some of mines, it will save us some for tomorrow!" Sarah smiled at Clementine, "Do you want the toast?, i can see you eyeing it like its a teddy!" Sarah chuckled and gave her the toast, Clementine took slow and small bites out of it, it was a little hard for her little teeth and Carlos noticed that.

"Sweetie that toast is too hard for her!" Sarah took the toast off her and settled it against her plate, "Whats soft for her then?" Sarah glanced around the kitchen before hearing Luke pipe up, "I found some strawberries is that okay for her?" He sat the strawberries down next to Sarah, "Yeah, strawberries are soft enough!" Carlos put his and Nick's empty plate in the sink and both of them left, just leaving her,Luke and Sarah.

Sarah stopped eating her breakfast and handed Luke her empty plate and wrapped her free arm around Clementine who was eating the strawberries messily, "Such a cutie isn't she?" Sarah smiled at Luke who had his eyes locked onto Clementine "Yeah she is" Clementine was too busy eating the strawberries she didn't realise that Luke and Sarah was speaking about her, after she finished the strawberries she heard loud chuckles.

"Lets get you cleaned up and changed into you're clothes again" Sarah stood up and headed out the kitchen with Luke following behind her, she headed up to her bedroom again with Luke following behind her and closing the door behind them, Sarah sat Clementine on her bed and went to get her clothes from the drawer while Luke wiped her face, "Luke you want to change her for me? I did it last night" She threw him the clothes, "Wait! No, no you change her! You're a girl, she's a girl so you do it!" He threw the clothes back at her.

"Luke! It takes like five minutes if she doesn't decide to wiggle around!", He stood up and walked towards the door "Look Sarah, its a girl's job to change another girl not a man's job", She opened her mouth in surprise "Fine then, i'll get Nick to do it!" She went to push past him but he pushed her back "Fine! I'll do it" She chuckled and left the bedroom, "Oh wait! Here!" She came back in handed the clothes into his hands.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards Clementine who was sticking her tongue out at him, "Its rude to stick you're tongue out at people!" He placed the clothes on the bed "C'mere!" He went to take her t-shirt off but she giggled and wiggled at his touch "Clementine! C'mon let me do this!" But she kept wiggling in his arms, he sighed in defeat "Please let me change you?" He asked sweetly hoping it would calm her down, "No" She started to jump up and down on the bed.

With another sigh he shouted for Carlos who about five seconds later entered the room seeing Clementine jump up and down on the bed, he let out a light chuckle "You have trouble there Luke?", "I have a hyperactive three year old who wont stop jumping up and down on the bed and wont let me change her clothes!" Luke raised his eyebrows at Carlos in a 'are you fucking serious' way, "And what do you want me to do about it?" Carlos crossed his arms and kept an easy gaze on Clementine incase she falls off.

"Well you've had you're fair share of hyperactive three year olds" Luke didn't let Carlos speak, "But anyway thanks for taking over!" Luke sprinted out the room before Carlos could shout at him, "What! No!" Carlos looked down at the clothes in his hand and back towards Clementine, "Come here Clementine" He coldly asked not wanting to waste minutes of his life with her, but she kept jumping up and down "No, no, no!" She laughed at the end before spinning around while jumping, she almost fell off the bed as her ankle got caught in the mess of covers.

He caught her before she could hit the ground, "See this is what happens when you get too hyper" He removed her t-shirt and replaced it with her original t-shirt but he noticed the blood and dirt on it, "You can't wear this, its filthy!" He removed it and walked out the bedroom forgetting that she wasn't wearing a t-shirt, so she jumped off the bed and headed out to the hall and started walking where ever her little feet could take her, while she was walking she was busy looking at her face and he bumped into the back of someone.

"Hm? Clementine?" She looked up and saw Nick towering above her a slight pinkness in his face, "Where's you're..t-shirt?" She glanced down at her naked chest and shrugged "Los took it!" Nick looked down in confusion but then realised that she was talking about Carlos, "Why does he have it?", "Wash!" She pointed towards the kitchen, "Do you have any other t-shirts you can wear?" He asked refusing to look at her but she wandered off not answering his question.

"Typical three year olds" He mumbled and went to his bedroom, this time Clementine bumped into Sarah, "Sarah!" She raised her arms "You really like me don't you?" Sarah picked her and headed back downstairs, "Dad! Can she borrow one of you're t-shirt's? Carlos scoffed "No Sarah sweetie but she can borrow ones of Luke's , "Hey what!? Why mines?" Luke called from the kitchen "Because she doesn't have any other t-shirts!" Sarah shouted back, she felt Clementine pull her glasses off and place them on herself" Hey! What you doing?", "Aw look a mini Sarah" Carlos chuckled and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and pat Clementine's head before taking Sarah's glasses off her and placing them back on his daughter and take Clementine from Sarah's arms and headed up to Luke's room.

"Tell him we're in his room" He said to Sarah before going upstairs to takes Luke's t-shirt, after a couple of minutes of getting changed he noticed that Clementine had falling asleep, he glanced at the clock and it was only ten to nine "Wow i didn't realise it was that early!" He whispered to himself and headed out his bedroom, "Sarah! Is her cot ready?" He yelled from the landing, she moved slightly in his arms "Yeah!" She shouted back.

He slowly let Clementine down into the cot and wrapped the blankets around her and moved the teddies closer to her, he closed the blinds and headed out the room leaving it opened slightly letting the hall light shine through the crack in the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As Carlos headed down the stairs he could hear the rest of them talking about Clementine, "She's such a cutie!" Sarah squealed in joy, Luke and Nick only chuckled "She's a pain in the ass though!" Nick tried to fake being angry but he cracked a smile, "You're damn right she's a pain is the ass but she is adorable!" Luke also cracked a smile.

"Don't speak to loudly, Clementine is sleeping upstairs!" Carlos growled at them, "We have a lot of things to do today, so try you're best not to wake Clementine, plus she needs her sleep and if she doesn't get the right amount of sleep she needs she'll wake up screaming and crying in a bad mood which is what we don't want!" He crossed his arm after speaking shutting up the rest of the group.

"That would be pretty bad" Sarah whispered to herself and looked away from her dad, "I guess so?" Nick shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, "Well whats the plan for today then?" Luke asked crossing his arms and steady gaze landing upon Sarah's bedroom door.

"We have to make sure Carver isn't gaining up on us, we might only last a couple of more hours or days here!" Carlos sighed and looked towards the front door, "We need to check further down the road, can you and Nick check?, the rest of us will start to pack small stuff incase he is on the gaining side!" Carlos noticed Luke's wondering gaze at Sarah's door and had to snap him out of it.

"Luke!" Carlos waved a hand in front of Luke's eyes causing him to swat the hand away "Hmm? Oh yeah! We'll check it out" Luke muttered and walked away to get his stuff,the same with Nick.

"Sarah sweetie, can you go pack all the small things you want to take with you but try not to wake Clementine" He ask sternly and in a matter of seconds she was upstairs packing.

After a couple of long boring hours Luke and Nick had came back both of their faces looked terrified, "Guys! We need to leave!" Nick called out loudly, Carlos came rushing in from the bathroom after collecting the medical equipment and shoving them in the bag, Rebecca,Alvin and Pete had finally left their rooms and headed out the front door along with Luke and Sarah.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Carver had trekked up to the cabin and chapped the door after about five seconds without an answer he opened the door and entered the cabin, there was a silence between him and the wind that was hitting the cabin, he growled to himself knowing that they had left before he could reach them, he decided to look around and see if they where hiding anywhere.<p>

After looking around the living room and kitchen he walked upstairs and checked all the bedrooms when he was about to leave Sarah's bedroom he heard a shuffling noise in the corner and drew out his gun, the closer he got the louder the shuffling got but he realised that the shuffling noise was from an old cot, he put his gun back in the holster and walked closer.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Clementine playing with her teddies, as he was going to speak he heard the door open and one of his men shout for him, this caught Clementines ears and she looked towards Carver, she clocked her head to the side a confusing look ran through her eyes as she looked at him.

She sat up slightly and pulled at his arm, causing him to turn around in a flash and look at the young child, "Hey there honey!" His voice was gruff and deep but with a slight annoyance ran over it, she didn't speak but she raised her arms, she didn't know who he was and why he was here but she still wanted up.

He laughed a little before picking her up and heading downstairs earning confused glancings from his men downstairs, he ignored the glances and entered the kitchen setting her down on the table, he looks around in the kitchen drawers and spotted a notepad, he glances back at Clementine and he smiled; not happily, not evilly but murderous.

He grabbed the pen and notepad and wrote a note, leaving it on the kitchen table because he knew the group would come back for Clementine and have no choice to come look for Clementine, he grabbed Clementine forcefully making her flinch in pain and a few tears ran down her tears.

"Troy! Take her!" Carver barked and threw Clementine into Troys arms, "What!? Hell no!" Troy spat and dropped her, Clementine landed on the ground with a hard thud, she stood up quickly and sprinted out the door but she heard Carver shout for her and chase after her, she glanced around and saw him running towards her at a fast speed, she tripped up giving Carver the chance to grab her hair and pull her up.

She cried out in pain "Stop! Stop!" She held back her tears to look strong but his grip got tighter and stronger with one finally yank she burst out into tears, "Please! No! Stop!" She punched his arms and legs but he chuckled evilly and dragged hr back to the cabin with her hair, her back getting cut with the rocks.

Her pushed her inside "Don't you even think about running away again!" He slapped her face leaving a red mark on her face, she stared up at him with terror in her eyes this wasn't a man who cared for her, she wanted the people who cared for her and not treat her badly.

"Get over here girlie!" Troy demanded and she walked forward but Troy grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, Carver looked down at her with a cold hearted expression "You're coming with us!" He grabbed her arm but she pulled back and shook her head, "No! No! Want Luke, want rest of them!" She stood in her place and stared at him with a confident look.

"You're pushing you're luck here, and for the record Luke and the rest of them left you!" Carver basically laughed in her face, he saw her shoulders relax and caught her sad expression and in a flash he pushed her out of the cabin, "If you think about causing trouble or running away I'm going to punish you and i'll punish you hard and seeing as you ran away from us i'm going to punish you now!" She didn't have a chance to speak or look at him, she only saw the world go blurry and before she knew it she was on the ground and her vision went black, Carver had knocked her out with the end of his gun.

* * *

><p>The group had walked for a couple of hours and miles away from the cabin due to all of them being in deep conversations they didn't realise that they had forgotten Clementine, Luke had stopped talking and walking when he actually realised that it was quite, "Guys..." Luke's eyes widened and his breathing quickened, "Luke? You okay?" Carlos stopped beside Luke and noticed his wide eyes, "We have to go back!" Luke turned around quickly and almost lost his balance, "What why?" Carlos asked slightly confused, Nick had caught onto what Luke was panicking about "Oh god..!" He whispered and raised his hands to his face.<p>

"Oh god what?!" Carlos spoke loudly and glanced around the group, a sudden realisation took over him "Oh god!" He finally realised what was wrong; They had left Clementine, "I'm going back!" Luke pushed the others out the way before feeling Nick pull him back "No, we are all going!" Luke gave Nick a nod and walked along side him, Sarah jogged forward with them, "I cant believe we left her!" She said through her tears and felt her dad pull her into his side.

"Its my fault" Luke announced sadly and looked at the ground, Nick wrapped an arm around him "Its all our fault, not just yours!" Nick spoke with a serious tone his mind was shouting and screaming horrible thoughts of what might of happened to Clementine, he shut his eyes tightly trying to forget the thoughts.

An hour later they had reached the cabin and the first thing they had noticed was the blood that leaded towards the cabin, Carlos kneeled down and touched it feeling the warmth of it, "Its fresh" He spoke in a light whisper causing Luke and Nick to rush inside the cabin leaving the others outside, "You check upstairs!" Luke pointed at Nick, who ran upstairs only to see an empty cot, he rushed back downstairs to see a depressed looking Luke sitting on the couch with a note in his hand.

Nick walked towards his friend slowly "Luke? Whats wrong?" He took a quick seat next to him and saw Luke hand him the note, a few tears had landed on it, as Nick read through it his anger had began to grow inside him, "That fucking bastard!" He growled and handed the note back to Luke who just sat still.

Carlos and Sarah had walked in on the two who both had anger and sadness in there eyes, "Whats wrong?" Sarah asked first, Luke glanced at her then back towards Carlos and handed her the note but Carlos had took it off her before she could read it.

"What does it say dad?" Sarah crossed her arms, she was scared for Clementine this was the first time she had emotionally attached herself to someone who wasn't apart of her family but somewhere inside her she felt like she was apart of this family.

Carlos looked towards his daughter and seen the sadness and scared expression in her eyes and face, he knew there was no point in lying to her, he had to tell her the truth and stop treating her like a child, he looked towards the note, "Sarah you aren't going to like this!", this only made Sarah walk closer "Tell me dad!" She snapped at him and for the first time ever he knew that she was growing up, "Ok then" He held the note with both hands and began to read the note.

"If you ever wish to see you're darling Clementine again i suggest you meet us at the old chemist on 74 Singer road at 7:00 and if you don't meet well I'm going to have a little fun with Clementine."

Sarah's eyes widened and she leaned against the wall, the clock read 5:30 "Oh god no! He's not talking about what i think he's talking about?", Nick was the first one to speak up "Yeah he is..which is why we have to got to get her back!", "Why bother? He's just going to do it anyway!" Luke had spoke with defeat in his voice, but Nick stood up and pulled Luke up "Luke! You better listen to me, if you really cared for Clementine then you wouldn't dare to say that, now i know that this is not you speaking!" He slapped Luke lightly trying to get him out of his depressing mood, Luke had jerked his head back slightly.

"What the fuck man?!" Luke rubbed his sore cheek and pouted at Nick, Nick chuckled "Come on! We have a girl to find!" Nick walked out the cabin with confidence in his walk, Luke walked out after him and a wry smiled placed along his lips as he remembered the words that Nick had just spoke to him, Carlos had walked out third his mind lost in thoughts at what Carver could be doing to Clementine, Sarah had walked out last she had sneaked upstairs and grabbed Clementines favourite teddy, she grasped it tightly and let her tears fall onto it, "I will not let Carver harm you Clementine, I promise you!" She growled to herself and closed the door, and walked along the forests path, not realising that her dad had heard her.

As Carlos looked around at her he saw the look of anger in her eyes and face, he smiled faintly at his daughter she had grew up, his own child had promised to care for another, even though he is proud of her he fear for her, will she be able to protect Clementine or will she fail?, he met her angry gaze "Clementine will be fine" He replied calmly.

"And how do you know that!" She spat at him, this is the first time she had ever felt this angry, Carlos raised his hand "I don't! Just think positive Sarah!", he stopped walking when she stopped walking, "Sarah i know you care for Clementine but the longer we linger we aren't going to get her back".

Sarah wiped her tears and stood straight still holding the teddy, walking past her dad she looked him in the eye and smiled, "Lets go get her!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter will have a content that might upset some people**_

* * *

><p>When Clementine had awoken she was in a dark room and her hands where tied up, she struggled against them the rope was rubbing against her skin, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She wiggled around and looked around the room, she hated the dark, she always felt like someone was watching her in the shadows but this time she was being watched.<p>

She heard deep chuckling from the corner and watched as Carver ascended from the shadows, she backed herself away from him "Go away!" She screamed at him which hurt her throat, "Im afraid not honey" He glared at her and crossed his arms which seem to terrify her.

"Please! Go away!" She cried our and looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me!" He growled and stood closer to her, she kicked his knee which didn't make a difference, he pulled her closer to him "Remember what i said about punishing you!" He whispered in her ear which made her shiver with fright.

"Let go!" She pushed away from him but he still had a grip on her, "Why? You afraid honey?" He smirked and pushed her into the wall, he looked up at the clock and spotted that it was twenty-to-seven, he was too busy looking at the clock he felt something forceful hit his face, he fell back with the force.

Clementine had kicked his face, she managed to un-do the rope around her wrists but the led to her wrist's bleeding slightly, and as she tried to open the door it was locked panic had settled into her mind when she realised that she couldn't leave the room.

She heard Carver stand up and dust his clothes, "You really shouldn't have done that honey!" His voice was loud and angry, but Clementine had ignored his voice and listened to the footsteps that where gaining on her, she closed her eyes and focused on them, when she heard him raise his gun she dodged it before he could hit her, making him hit against the door.

He took in a sharp breath and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he was quite surprised at her quick dodge but his eyes landed on her bleeding wrists and when she blink, he had grabbed her wrists and dug his fingers into the cuts making her scream in pain and fall to her knees.

"Don't test me girl!" He kicked her stomach, making her groan in pain "Stop!..please" She wheezed out the last part but he only ignored her and kicked her again, she laid on her side, she just wanted Luke,Nick,Sarah she just wanted everyone.

He kneeled by her side and pulled her hair up so she can face him, "Its a shame they don't care for you!" He wanted to push her over the limit, even though he knew she was little and harmless he wanted to see if she was capable of, "Lie! You lie!" She pulled away from him, and sat up she clutched her side.

"If only i was! Thats why they left you, they don't care for you, they want you dead!" He kept testing her he was enjoying this, she narrowed her eyes at him "Wrong! Wrong!" She stood up still clutching her side, he laughed and stood up with her, "Just stay with us honey, we'll take care of you" He forced a smile on his lips but she say right through it.

"You're bad! You hurt me!" She backed away from him as he got closer, "I'll be nice to you right now we've got.." He glanced to the clock and saw that he had five minutes left before he had to leave "..five minutes".

He kneeled down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder but she shifted at his touch, "You truth?" She spoke quietly as she shifted backwards his hand still on her shoulder, "Truth! Now lets see what i can do to you", she pushed his hand away and backed away further onto to feel her back against the corner of the wall.

"Good, now you can't run" He grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall, "Like i said i'll punish you" He whispered into her ear, the shiver of fright had came back, "Please...Don't" She whispered back to him but she was ignored as he leaned in and started to kiss and suck at her neck causing her to whimper and close her eyes, he moved down to her collar bone, she tried to push him back but he just pinned her against the wall again.

He proceeded to move down to her stomach and at the brim of her jeans, but before he could move any further, a knock on the door stopped him "Time to go!", He pulled away from Clementine who had fear written all over her body, she had been scarred for life at his motions, he stood up and walked towards the door "You're lucky it would have been much worse" He smiled at her but she stayed still.

"Get over here!" He barked at her and she automatically moved out the door, staying a distance away from him, Troy had pushed her into the truck and closed the door, Carver wrapped an arm around Clementine she felt her eyes being blindfolded, she pushed Carvers hand off her shoulder when she felt them drive off to the meeting point.

* * *

><p>They had arrived just in time to see the truck pull up, Luke,Nick,and Carlos stood in their place they held their weapons close, upon hearing the truck door opening they all kept the places, Luke had glanced to the rest of them "The only thing that matters is that Clementine is safe!" He whispered to them not wanting Carver and Troy hear them.<p>

Sarah stood next to her dad who was angry at her "Sarah! Get back!" He yelled at her angrily, but she glared at him "I ain't a child anymore dad! I can protect myself!" She turned her eyes back to the truck, Carlos huffed "Thats not what you said when you're mother died" Sarah turned around and slapped her dad "Don't You Dare!" She had done what she has always been told, she had respected her dad but he hits out with this just because she wanted to see Clementine, that was not on.

Carlos flinched at the pain on his cheek, "Sarah...I-" He was cut off by Sarah, "Don't dad! Just don't!" She turned away from him, "Guys! Not now!" Nick spat at them.

Carver had lead Clementine towards them, but stopped halfway when he noticed the guns in their hands "Drop you're weapons and i'll give her you!" He held a gun to Clementine's head a steady finger lingered over the trigger, "Don't you fucking touch her!" Luke shouted at him and dropped his gun, Nick followed Luke's actions along with Carlos who followed Nick's actions.

"Well I'm afraid shes already been touched!" He turned her head around to reveal the hickeys that he made back in the room, "You fucker!" Nick screamed out, Luke's fists curled up and he muttered something to himself, "Its you're fault you left her!" He gripped her neck "Ah!" She screamed out at his touch.

"Carver! You let the girl go!" Carlos finally spoke up, he's still regretting what he said to Sarah, Carver merely chuckled "I'll let her go if you come with us!" He had them where he wanted them, "Shit!" Nick whispered to himself, "Let her go first then we'll come with you!" Luke stood in front of everyone his eyes landing on the girl, Carver hesitated at first but decided to go with it, he un-wrapped her wrists and took the blindfold off.

Her vision was blurry at first but her eyes landed on Luke as his landed on her, she smiled brightly and ran towards him engulfing him in a hug "Daddy!" She felt his arm wrap around her and hoist her up, she snuggled into his neck, at first he was confused on why she called him 'Daddy' but he didn't want to her to feel rejected if he said he wasn't.

"Now come on!" Carver ordered them to get into the back of the truck into which they all followed, as they sat in the truck Clementine heard Sarah speak up "Hey Clementine, i brought this for you!" Sarah gave her the teddy and her eyes brightened up "Thank!" She smiled at Sarah and hugged the teddy tightly.

Nick sat beside Luke and smiled at her "I've missed you" He mumbles to himself not wanting everyone to know he has a soft spot for her, "Nick, do you want to hold her?" Luke smiled at his friend and Nick's eyes softened when Clementine reached her hands out for him to take her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and one around her back letting her hug into his chest.

"What did Carver do to you?" Carlos spoke with no emotion in his voice, which caused glares to look in his direction, but Clementine didn't answer she just hugged the teddy even more tighter and bury her head deeper into Nick's chest.

"Clementine! I said what did he do to you!" Carlos snapped at Clementine and went to reach for her but Luke pushed him away "Hey man! No need to get angry if she doesn't want to answer then she doesn't need to!", Luke kept a gaze on Carlos and spotted anger in his eyes as he looked at Clementine and Sarah.

Nick just hugged her closer as he felt her tears seeping through his t-shirt, "Now look at what you've done!" Nick snapped back at Carlos and rubbed Clementines back but he felt warm liquid on her back, "The fuck?, Luke can you lift her t-shirt at the back?" Nick shifted to face the truck door and moved Clementine to sit on his lap while Luke looked confused.

"What? Why?" He crossed his arms but Nick gave him the 'Just fucking do it look', "Right, fine ok!" He lifted her t-shirt up slowly revealing the cuts on her back due to the rocks she was pulled along, some of them had started to bleed, "Oh god! Carlos give me the medical supplies!" Luke called out in fear which only made Clementine shake uncontrollably

"Hey, hey shh...its okay,you're okay" Nick caressed her but she was still shaking, Sarah slid beside Nick "Clem, darling looking at me!" Sarah took the side of Clementine's head and forced her to look at her, "Keep you're eyes on me! Okay only on me!" Sarah knew that Luke had to clean out the cuts with disinfectant.

Clementine moved her eyes towards Nick "Do as she says, and keep you're eyes on her!" He replied calmly, she looked back at Sarah but took a hold of Nick's hand, he took it in his and felt her squeeze it Luke had got the supplies out, he took the disinfectant and pour some of it on a cloth as he was going to dab her back, he realised that this was going to hurt her, as he glanced around her corner he saw that Sarah was taking her mind of it.

With a deep breath he dabbed one of the cuts making her scream in pain but he had to continue, she was squeezing his hand so tightly it felt like it was going to burst and Sarah could see the pain in her eyes and tears which broke her heart, after he finally cleaned it out and put a few plasters on them he pulled her t-shirt down before he realised that it was his.

"Hey! Thats my t-shirt!" He laughed which made Clementine laugh even through her pain "Los gave it, i had sleep early!" She turned around in Nick's lap and held her hands out for him, he gave her a warm smile and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she leaned back onto the truck wall, "A place of madness and construction, you shouldn't ask questions you know the answers too, its not polite!" Nick had replied to Sarah's question which made her shut up, Clementine looked confused at Luke's answers she didn't understand what he was saying.

Luke laughed at her confused face, she turned towards him "He's just saying we're going to a bad place", she looked dow at his chest "Carver did bad thing to me!" She whispered to him, he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into his chest, "I know he did, but that will be the last time he does!" He growled to himself at the thoughts running around in his head.

They felt the truck halt to a stop and the truck open "Get out!" Troy waved his gun in their faces, they had all stepped out but Luke held onto Clementine for dear life before meeting the face of Carver, "Now Luke, we know you all love and care for her but don't forget she's with us!" Carver grabbed Clementine out of his arms, "No! Let go!" She tried to jump of his arms but his grip was tight, Luke tried to grab her back but Troy held the tip of his gun at his stomach, "Don't fucking move!".

Carver's other men led the rest of them to the court yard, Nick glanced around his shoulder to see Luke arguing with Carver before being forcefully pushed inside the yard and having a gate closed on his face, the last thing he heard was a gunshot and Clementine screaming.

"DADDY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nick had started to panic when he heard the gunshot, he didn't know is Luke was dead but he guess he was as Clementine was screaming and crying, "No!..No!" Nick whispered and sat down on one of the chairs, "No..oh god please don't let him be dead!" He felt his tears try to escape his eyes but he had to he strong.

"Nick?" Sarah sat beside him noticing his sad expression, "What do you want?" Nick spat at her not meaning it but he was upset over the 'death' of his friend, "He's not dead you know, he dodged the bullet!" Sarah didn't want Nick to sit in sadness and silence he had to know that his friend was alive, "Wait? You're serious!? He's alive?" Nick turned to face her, She couldn't help but to crack a smile "You care about him don't you?" Nick gave the "Bitch are you kidding me" look "Of course i do, he's my best friend!" Nick leaned against the chair but caught Sarah's gaze.

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed at her, "You like him don't you?" She crossed her legs and placed a sly smile on her lips, "Yeah of course i do" He rolled his eyes and looked towards the gate before realising what she meant by 'You like him', he turned his head quickly "Wait! No! No! Not like that!" Sarah laughed and jumped out of her seat "Nick likes Luke!" She jumped up and down repeating it over and over again before Nick covered her mouth with his palm.

"SHUT UP!" He growled at her and saw her roll her eyes because feeling her lick his palm "Ew!" He pulled his palm away from her mouth and wiped her salvia off his palm with his t-shirt, "Just admit it Nick we all know, hell even Clementine probably knows" She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes again and walked away "Whatever", Sarah just smiled at him as he walked away she finally knew why he won't leave Luke's side, "Sarah!" She heard her dad call her over, she sighed and walked over to him "What do you want?" She spoke to him with no emotion in her voice while his was full of regret "Sarah..Im sorry about what i said to you..i just got angry and i didn't mean for that to come out.." He looked at her hoping to find forgiveness in her eyes but there was nothing in her eyes.

"Well its too late to apologise but i still respect you as a father but i will not forgive you" Even though there was no emotion in her voice there was emotion in her heart, she still loved him but he was slowly losing it the way he was treating her, Carlos nodded at her "I understand, i'll be over with Nick if you need me" As he was walking away he heard his daughter whisper "I won't be needing you for a long time.." He felt his heart shatter but he ignored it and sat with Nick.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Get up! Please!" Clementine started to shake Luke, "Please!" She felt someone pull her back "He's dead honey, isn't that just a shame?" She elbowed Carver in the face and ran back to Luke's side.<p>

Luke opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and his waist was killing him,he lightly touched his waist and felt the skid mark the bullet made, his vision had came back and he could hear Clementine crying in the corner, he sat up ignoring the pain in his waist "Clementine?" He touched the top of her knee, she looked up at him through her teary eyes "Daddy!" She hugged him tightly, he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, he's gotten used to being called 'Daddy'.

"Hey there!" He rubbed her back and held her closely, he glanced around the room and realised that they where stuck in a dark room, "I was scared!" She was still crying in his arms "Why where you scared?" He asked his eyes still scanning the room "Thought you dead!" She gripped his arm not wanting to let go, His eyes softened at the girls words "I ain't going anywhere" He picked her up and made his way towards the door.

As he opened it he could hear the whispers of Carver and Troy, they must have forgot to lock the door as Luke entered Carver's room his eye instantly caught his gun left on the table, he walked over to it slowly and picked it up, it had one bullet left in it as Carver's door opened and in reflex he shot the gun.

Clementine yelped in fear and hid her face against his neck, Luke's eyes landed upon the dead body "Holy shit..." He spoke aloud and surprised, the dead body was Carver "Holy shit! I shot him!" He was happy with himself, he walked over his dead body and smiled to himself, "Lets get the others!" He whispered into Clementines hair and walked down the stairs quietly.

As he sneaked behind the guards and knocked them out with the end of the gun and kicked there bodies aside and opening up the gate, causing everyone to glance round "Luke!" Nick ran up to Luke and Clementine but caught Sarah looking at him with a smirk, "Don't" Nick pointed at her and turned back to them "Are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly earning a giggle from Sarah, Nick glared at her "Don't even think about it.." Luke looked at Sarah then back to Nick "Is everything okay with you two?" Luke asked letting Clementine down who wandered off but got pulled back by Luke.

"Oh yes everything is fine..but Nick has something to tell you" Sarah grinned at Nick "Im going to kill you..." Nick whispered, Clementine wandered up to Sarah "Up" Clementine raised her arms and Sarah smiled down at her "Come on then!" She picked her up gently and walked away, Nick was going to walk away but got pulled back by Luke "What do you want to tell me?".

Nick mentally cursed in his head and turned to look at Sarah, who was playing with Clementine, he looked back at Luke and tried to play it cool "Its nothing dude, don't worry about it" He tried to walk off again but he was pulled back again, Luke crossed his arms "I want to know!", Nick sighed "I ain't telling you, you really don't want to know.." Luke still had his arm crossed, "Why wouldn't i want to know?" Luke let the question roll of his tongue, he wanted to know what Nick was hiding from him.

"Because you won't like it.." Nick was getting annoyed at Luke's stubbornness, "And why won't i like it" Luke raised his eyebrows, Nick huffed and crossed his arms also"Look! Just stop asking me!", Luke rolled his eyes "Fine then, but i won't let you hold or talk to Clementine!".

Nick opened his mouth to speak but Luke had already walked away, "God damn it Luke..", "Come on everyone we have to leave before the guards start to wake up!" Luke announced loudly and headed out of the building, they all waked south but Nick lagged behind them, "Nick?" Clementine caught his ears, but he ignored her when he saw Luke narrow his eyes at him.

"Nick?" She spoke again and grabbed his trousers but he kept ignoring her, he pushed her hand away from his trousers "Go away.." This time he sounded angry which scared her, she let go if his trousers and walked in front of him and took ahold of Luke's trousers who looked guilty of something, "Sarah take her, i need to speak to Nick.." Sarah didn't say anything but nodded at him and took Clementines hand.

Nick stopped walking but his eyes where looking at the ground "Nick, speak to me whats wrong?" Luke stood forward trying to gain Nick's attention but he was ignored "Nick..please don't ignore me!" He tried to gain his attention again but Nick just turned his back on him "Go away Luke..just go away" Luke could hear the sadness in his voice which for some odd reason made his heart shatter like glass.

"Im not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" Luke stood his ground just as Nick stood his ground "Well i guess we'll be here all night.." The tone of sadness still in his voice and Luke could still feel his heart being shattered, "Nick i don't know why you're so afraid to tell me", he took a step forward and reached for his shoulder and the minute he touch Nick's shoulder, Nick pushed him away "Just leave!".

Luke took another step forward but Nick stepped back "Please go away!" He waves his hand in front of him but he felt Luke's chest against his hands "I said I'm not going anywhere until you tell me.." Luke looked Nick straight in his eyes but Nick adverted his eyes from Luke's, "I-I can't tell you..." Luke still stared at Nick, Luke had moved his hand to cup Nick's face "Tell me..please" Luke whispered softly and Nick looked at him softly "No, Luke i can't" Nick still rejected to tell him even at how close they where.

"Well i guess i have to figure out for myself..." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Nick's eyes widened a little but he melted into the kiss and returned it deeper, Luke pushed his tongue into Nick's mouth mixing his and Nicks salvia, Nick moved his hand from his chest and wrapped around his neck while Luke's arms wrapped around Nick's waist.

"HA! I told you dad!" Sarah's screaming had interrupted the kiss, but both of them smiled into it the kiss and pulled away, "God damn it..." Nick only meant to think that but he spoke aloud making Luke laugh, and place another kiss on his lips "Come on lovebirds! Clementines fell asleep" Sarah broke up the kiss and pushed the forward "Oh and no kissing until we find a place to settle down for the night!" She crossed her arms and looked at them with a stern look only to make Luke laugh "Look at you being all motherly!" He took Nick's hand in his and walked forward with Sarah following behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN-_I did not remove Lustful Feelings a fanfiction admin removed it.**

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of walking they had all found an old ski lodge, it was big and cosy but they had to clean out a few bodies first before they could settle in, "Yuck! This is disgusting!" Sarah cried out and covered her nose to stop the smell of dead rotting bodies.<p>

"Well go outside then if you don't like it" Carlos said while moving one of the dead bodies to the side, he caught her angry glare "They mostly come out at night...mostly" She looked out the window before hearing Luke speak to her "Sarah..Did you just take that fr-" Before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him "Oh and by the way i so didn't take that from the movie Aliens".

"Oh really so you just made it up in you're head?" Nick dropped the dead body he was holding and crossed his arms. "Yeah of course i did..." Sarah rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window, "Right okay..i dare you to make up another quote right off the top of you're head" He forced a smile and she forced one back.

"Hmmm...oh i have one!" She pointed at him "Get away from her you bitch!" Sarah looked pleased with herself even though she took that quote from Aliens also. "Im so going to use that if anyone goes near Clementine!" Sarah continued but Luke jumped in before she could speak another word.

"Just like Ripley used when The Queen was going to kill Newt?" Luke crossed his arms and saw Sarah's shocked expression, "Son of a bitch..." She whispered and got off the window ledge, and walked towards a sleeping Clementine.

"Have you still not cleaned those bodies away?" Luke,Nick and Sarah turned their head towards the front door and saw an angry looking Carlos, "Obviously not if their still on the ground!" Nick has had enough of Carlos's sudden change of personality, "Well clean them up then!" Carlos yelled at Nick only causing Luke to get angry "Don't you fucking yell at him! We where just having a little break!".

"Doesn't mean you still can't clean them away!" Carlos was still shouting and so was Luke "What the fuck is you're problem man?! You were completely fine a few hours ago and now you're acting like this!" Luke had stood in his place proudly and confidently, as Carlos was going to shout back again, they where stopped by Clementine crying and Sarah huffing at the guys.

"Now look at what you've done!" Sarah picked up the crying child and walked up to the guys "Will you two stop fighting! She's trying to sleep!" Sarah scolded them "You're not her mother Sarah!" Carlos crossed his arm and stared at her with a gaze that could pierce ones heart.

"Nick hold her!" Sarah spoke through her teeth and Nick took Clementine off her and Sarah pushed Luke out of the way "Listen here, just because I'm not her mother doesn't mean i can't care for her!" She poked his chest and stared at him "I don't want you near Clementine!" She hissed at him and poked his chest again making him stagger back.

"You cant tell me what to do Sarah!" He poked her chest back but she stayed still "I can and i will!" Before this could go any further Luke had stepped in "Enough!" He yelled over them "Sarah apologise to you're father!" He sternly told her but Sarah shook her head "What!? Why me?" She crossed her arms and looked away from Luke, "Sarah listen to me i know you are upset over what Carlos said about you're mother but this doesn't give you an excuse to act like a bitch!" Luke didn't exactly mean that in a bad way but he didn't take his words back.

Sarah's expression changed quickly her eyes filled with regret as she looked towards her father "I'll stop acting like a 'bitch' if you apologise to me first.." She still had a tiny bit of anger inside her but she's realising that she has took this too far and that she needs to stop acting hard.

Carlos sighed and looked towards the ground "Sarah i'm sorry about what i said, i didn't think before speaking...", he heard Sarah walk towards him and felt her arms wrap around him "I forgive you..just don't push you're luck next time", He let out a laugh and hugged her back "The same to you..." .

"Well look who's a happy family now, but right now we have to find a place for Clementine to sleep!" Nick had bluntly said "I'm pretty sure there's a room upstairs" Carlos spoke while walking away to clean up some of the guts thats been left around.

"Yeah but she doesn't like beds, she only sleeps in cots" Sarah stated the facts but was only shut down when Nick spoke up "Well maybe she could sleep with her 'daddy' and she might get over sleeping in cots" Nick handed Clementine over to Luke.

"Or maybe she could sleep with her 'daddies' and she'll get over it" Sarah wanted to laugh so hard after she said that but she knew Luke and Nick would kill her, "Sarah.." Carlos took ahold of her shoulders and led her away from them.

"Theirs only one double bed upstairs, so you two can have it" Carlos whispered to both of them and patted their shoulders, and as he was leaving Sarah came running in "Oh Nick! I have another quote i thought of, you'll like this!" Nick rolled his eyes "Go on then...".

" I need Thor's belt to get to his hammer, and I need the hammer to kill a god" Sarah nodded to herself "Well what do you think of that, I'm pretty good at quotes" She was once again shut down by Nick.

"I didn't know you where Lara Croft..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was a little bit hectic, Clementine had woken up in a bad mood, she got woken up too early due to Luke and Nick 'Fooling around'.

They had to stop 'fooling around' and go downstairs, they were greeted by Carlos and Sarah, Sarah had a smug look on her face and Carlos had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Luke asked completely baffled by the looks on their faces, Carlos held in a laugh and Sarah had to walk away before she could burst out laughing, Nick just held Clementine who was still crying but paid no attention to the people around her.

Carlos walked up to Luke and Nick and whispered to them quietly "You might want to keep it down next time..if you know what i mean" He let out a light-hearted chuckle and walked off leaving Luke and Nick with red faces and hidden glances at each other.

Clementine had started to cry louder and louder, she was just hungry and thirsty, "Hey, Shhh..Calm down Clementine..." Nick circled her back and slowly swayed her side to side while Luke walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll go see if theres any food for her, there has to be something here.." Luke said before walking into the kitchen, Nick nodded at him and continued his swaying motion which calmed down Clementine a little bit she was still crying.

"H-Hungry!" Clementine spoke in a raspy and teary voice, Nick wandered over to the kitchen and Clementine immdedtily raised her hands towards Luke "Daddy!" Luke smiled warmly and took Clementine from Nick's arm.

"Hey there sweetie!" Luke still had his smile on when he looked down at her and sat upon the kitchen table, "We found some left over cans, its only peaches and strawberries".

Clementine perked up when she heard the word strawberries, Nick held a silent laugh "Don't give her the strawberries! She goes crazy after eating them!" Luke exclaimed as he took the strawberries out of her reach.

She wiggled around in his lap and tried to reach for the strawberries but he handed the strawberries to Nick "Whats the magic word?" Nick held the strawberries out of her reach, she had to think for a moment "Pwease?".

Nick smiled at her and handed her the strawberries and gave her a quick kiss on the head "Good! Now you've learned you're manners", She started to eat them messily again "Such a messy eater isn't she?" Carlos had started to clean up the kitchen a bit.

"Yes but she's so adorable!" Sarah pinched at Clementines cheeks, causing Clementine to laugh innocently, "Oh look at the state of her face, you'd think she was a walker!" Luke giggled to himself and cleaned her face with the cloth.

"Hmmph!" She kept moving her face away from Luke, the cloth was cold and hard against her face something she wasn't use too, before she could fall off his lap he caught the end of her back and rubbed her face quickly.

Nick took her out of Luke's hands, "Carlos ran a bath for her, so i'll take her up", Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Wait? This lodge has running water?".

Nick nodded when he exited the kitchen and headed upstairs towards the bathroom, "Is the water warm enough for her?" Nick put his hand in the water and felt a slight heat and a slight coolness "Yep warm enough!".

He sat Clementine down on the bathroom floor, "Um...I'll get Sarah to change you!" He opened the bathroom door and shouted for Sarah.

"I'm busy!" She screamed back and sounded frustrated, "Well don't be!" He screamed back and as he was going to go downstairs he heard clattering from inside the bathroom.

Nick turned around and saw Clementine rummage through the bathroom cupboard, he took an easy step forward and saw she had a bottle of bleach in her hands and was about to drink it "No no no no no!" He ran forwards and grabbed the bottle of bleach out of her hands before the liquid gushed into her mouth and down her throat.

She tried to grab it again but he kept pulling it away from her "Mine!" She grabbed it with a firm hold but struggled against's his firm hold "Clem no, its dangerous to drink, it isn't nice for you're body it can kill you!".

She looked up at the man with fear and let go of the bottle, she looked away from him and crawled towards the bath trying to get in it but got pulled back by Nick "You can't go in a bath with you're clothes" He smiled at her innocence and lack of knowledge.

The bathroom door opened and revelled Sarah grinning at Clementine, "Ah good! You can change Clementine!" Nick perked up and went to walk out the bathroom but Sarah only pushed him back "No, you can so it! I'm not the child changer".

Nick cringed at the thought of changing Clementine "But she's a girl!" He pointed at her, this time he had a firm eye on her so she doesn't try to drink bleach or try to drown herself.

"Yeah? So? Its not like she's got any!" Sarah rolled her eyes and so did Nick "Look Sarah I'm just not comfortable with changing her!"

Sarah raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms she stood in silence, she heard Nick huff and give up "Fine!" She patted his shoulder and walked out the bathroom and closed the door.

Nick cringed mentally in his head "Can you get changed yourself?" But due to her being a baby when the apocalypse started her cognitive development has been slow and she hasn't got up to date with her growth and development so she shook her head 'no' and not because she was lazy but because she didn't know how to get 'out of her clothes'.

"Right then, lets get you changed", this time Clementine had let herself get changed, she climbed into the bath it was still warm just a little bit warm for her but she learnt to deal with it, she had spotted a couple of bath toys sitting in the corner and Nick must of noticed her gaze upon them.

"You want them?" He asked by the side of the bath, her head nodded yes and her gaze was still upon them refusing to look away, he grabbed a couple of them and placed them in her bath which earned a laugh from her, she watched as the toy boats spun around in the water and played with the toys.

Nick stared at the girl with a warm smile and a bright look, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so attached to a child, he watched her as she played with the toys.

"We need to get you clean, you can play with the toys later" He removed the toys from the bath and grabbed one of the bath scrubs and soap, she pouted and splashed his face with water making Nick laugh brightly "You cheeky devil, you are!" He wiped the water off his face.

After washing her body,hair and having a couple of water fights, they went to one of the bedrooms and started to get her changed but she started to play around and refuse to get ready.

"Clementine..." Nick's irritated voice pierced the room and Clementines laughter pierced the lodge, "You having some trouble?" Nick turned to see Luke walking over to them, "She's a pain in the ass!" Nick grumbled and watched Clementine who was still wrapped in the towel smiling at him cheekily.

Luke let out a stifled laugh which made Nick cast him a deadly glare, Luke raised his hands "Okay, okay sorry but this is hilarious".

"Nothing about this is hilarious.." Nick deadpanned, inside he was wanting to laugh along with Luke but he didn't want to seem soft and mushy.

Luke grinned mischievously and leaned into Nick's ear whispering something in his ear which made Nick go red face and look away from Luke, "So what do you say? Get her ready then we'll do it?" Luke leaned out and bit his lip awaiting an answer.

"Y-Yeah, Ok!" Nick still couldn't look at Luke, "After you get her ready come find me" Luke walked out the room, "Clementine can we just hurry this up?" Nick held up her t-shirt and put on puppy dog eyes.

She crawled up to him and smiled letting him know he can get her ready, right after getting her ready, he rushed out the bedroom and went to find Luke, leaving Clementine alone.

She jumped off the bed and waddled out the bedroom and walked towards the stairs, she took slow and easy steps her hand holding one of the wooden pallets on the stairs, her feet looking for the next step she nearly fell down the stairs but kept her grip.

She had only made it too the second step, she realised that there was a lot more to go, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs it was Carlos who was coming to check on Clementine.

"Ah Clementine there you are, come on time for a nap!" He was about to head back downstairs but he heard her squeal, "Whats wrong?" He kneeled down on the stairs, "Stairs! Walk no!" She grabbed onto his shirt and he hoisted her up and walked downstairs.

As he tried to set Clementine on the couch he tried to move her but she refused to move, "Sweetheart, you have to move, i have to go help Sarah", She whined and released her grip on him, she lied down on the couch and pulled up the blanket that was on the couch.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Now you get some sleep and if you need any of us, me and Sarah are out back and Nick and Luke are upstairs..." She smiled at him and closed her eyes and turned away from him.

* * *

><p>"DAD!" Sarah screamed frantically, Carlos had come running in only to see his daughters teary face, Nick and Luke came running downstairs "Whats wrong?!" Luke rushed over to Sarah's side.<p>

"I-It's Clementine! S-She's gone!" Sarah fell to her knees in tears, Carlos had wrapped her into a hug "Where did she go sweetie?" He rubbed her back "I don't know! When i came to check on her the door was open and s-she was gone!".

Nick walked over to were she was sleeping and saw a crumbled up note, His eyes widened "Luke..." He whispered for him to come over "What? What is it?" Nick stayed in silence and handed him the note.

As Luke read through it his eyes became wider and wider "Oh no, no, no fucking way!" He screamed out in anger and kicked the couch causing Sarah to flinch in fear.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Turns out i didn't shoot Carver i only shot his shoulder but it knocked him out long enough..and now he has Clementine again but this time he's going to...to" Luke couldn't finish his sentence.

"He's going to what?" Sarah had a slight harshness in her voice as she pulled away from her dad, Luke hid the paper away from her "Nothing you should worry about!" He faked a grin but Sarah saw right through it.

"Tell me! Please!" She begged. "I-I, Sarah i can't!" Luke cried out and gave the paper to Nick who was bottling up the anger and sadness, "Nick! Please" She turned to Nick, he could see her emotions running wild.

"Sarah..." Nick started but couldn't finish so he handed the paper over to Sarah who was joined by Carlos, there eyes had began to fill with anger and murder, "Oh god!" Sarah felt her tears hit the paper, she let the paper fall to the ground before hugging into Carlos, he himself was holding his emotions into place.

"Shit!" Carlos yelled out as he held his daughter, as Luke held onto Nick "We have to find her before he rapes her.."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN; I would of updated this wedensday, but i had a giant fall out with my mum and she kicked me out of the house, she isn't talking to me or even noticing me, which is bang out of order seeing as i have a second child on the way, but i'll try to upload at least everyday even if they are short but please don't get you're hopes up._

* * *

><p>Clementine once again woke up in the darkroom, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she sat up right, "Ow.." She mumbled to herself and stretched her arms.<p>

This time she wasn't tied up which made her curious and a tiny bit afraid, she walked around the darkroom the little feet taking easy and light steps so she doesn't trip up, she could hear whispers from outside the door, she nearly fell into a wall but someone had caught her before she could fall into it.

"Watch yourself...", Clementine's eyes widened when she heard the deep gruff voice, she was too afraid to look around and face him.

"Honey...why you ignoring me?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand wrap around her shoulder, shivers ran up her spine and her breathing became heavier.

"Aw is little Clementine afraid?" He mocked her and she was terrified, "Go away..please?" She whispered every so lightly, she heard him chuckle "I'm afraid I'm not going to do that!".

He pushed her to the ground forcefully and pinned her against the cold floor, she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he cupped her cheek tightly "I'm not letting you go so easily!".

She tried to kick and punch at him but it only made his hand grip tighter causing tiny tears to fall onto his hand, "Let go! Hurts!".

"How about no!" He used his free hand to run it up her thigh, "No, no stop!" She yelled out and tried to push his hand away, but he grabbed her inner thigh.

She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him, she could feel him remove her clothes, so she closed her eyes tightly and remembered the memories of her mother and father.

* * *

><p>After Carver had delt with Clementine, he left her in the room alone and tied up, as he exited the room he heard a familiar females voice "Bill...?", he turned around "Ah Bonnie, what do you want?" He crossed his arms and shut the door with his foot.<p>

"I was just coming to check on Clementine, is she okay?" Bonnie's voice was full of worry, she went to walk past him but he stopped her.

"Everything is fine Bonnie, now if you excuse me i have work to do and so do you!" He snapped at her and pushed past her.

Bonnie lowered her eyes and was about to walk out but she heard tiny whimpers and cries, she walked over to the door and opened it slightly, she gasped loudly "Oh my god.." She rushed into the room and kneeled beside Clementine.

"Clementine?" Bonnie shook the young girls shoulder to gain her attention but Clementine wouldn't look at her or speak to her, she was sitting in shock.

"Clementine..? Please answer me?" Bonnie tried it again but still no answer, she looked at Clementine and notice how pale and shocked looking she was, her eyes where dry and her lips where trembling.

Clementine was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was quicker than it should be, Bonnie lowered her head and noticed a trail of blood "What the..." She questioned to herself, she lightly touched the blood and it was warm "Its fresh.." She once again questioned herself.

Her eyes followed the blood and her mouth hanged open when she found the source of the blood flow, "Holy..." Bonnie stared at the young girl "Clementine...did he..?".

Still no answer, there was only shaking and breathing, but she managed to look at Bonnie, this woman who she had never met "Please tell me did he..?" Bonnie was trying to do everything in her power to get her to talk but all Clementine did was stare.

Bonnie took her stare as an answer 'yes', "Oh god, i really didn't think he'd go this far!" She lowered her head in her hands and took shallow breaths before hearing Carver speak.

"She deserved it", Bonnie turned quickly and her anger rise " She's three! How did she deserve this!?" Carver rolled his eyes and walked closer to her.

"Maybe if Luke didn't shoot me, she wouldn't of got this.." He had a smug look on his face which pissed Bonnie off more.

"I-I can't believe you did this!" She yelled at him and turned back towards Clementine, "Look at her..just look at her she's in shock!" She went to reach for her but Clementine started to cry hysterically causing both of them to flinch.

"You're a monster Bill, a complete and utter monster..." Bonnie went to untie Clementine but a pain in her gut had stopped her, her eyes widened as she slowly staggered backwards, she clutched her gut and felt the blood seep through her fingers before she fell to the ground gasping for air.

Carver had shot her before she could untie Clementine, "Do you know something? I really liked you Bonnie, you were a smart woman but you should know not to cross me", he aimed his gun at the tip of her head.

Bonnie could only stare at the man with dead eyes and gasping breath, "D-Do it! you m-monster!" She said in between her dying breaths, Carver looked back into her dying eyes and shot the gun.

The gunshot rang out within the room and Bonnie's blood had landed on Clementine's face, she could feel the warmth of it running down her face, the young girl closed her eyes and let the blood slide down them.

Carver had noted that she had stopped crying and that she sat in silence, not once noticing the dead body on the ground, he inched a step closer to her, "Clementine, Honey open you're eyes, and look at what you've done".

Clementine still sat with her eyes closed and silence, she could hear him step closer and closer to her, he wanted her to see the dead body but she told herself not to give in, the same words her mother used whenever Clementine couldn't do something.

He was getting annoyed at her, so he took the end of his gun and smacked her, "Ahh!" Her screams amused him, he smiled at her pain and saw her own blood fall down her face, her face was full of blood.

She opened her eyes after being hit, she could feel her blood fall down her face and drip off her lips, she turned to face him, her eyes full of rage

"Come now there's no need to look at me like that!" He aimed his gun at her and narrowed his eyes but she didn't flinch one bit, "Oh so you think you're a big girl now!" He inched closer and put the tip to her head, still no flinch or fear from her, she stared at him and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Carver looked at the young girl, her eyes still full of rage and her breath had returned to normal, the tip of his gun was still on her head, he had a steady finger over the trigger wondering wether or not to pull it.

"You've got some guts kid..." He spoke with a surprised and impressed voice, she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes even more, the blood mixing in with her saliva, the blood of her and Bonnie's started to dry in, now and again the cut on her head from Carver's gun would open up and bleed causing even more blood to flow down her face.

"You look like Carrie!" For the first time he actually laughed light hearted but it quickly disappeared, "If i don't hear you speak i'll gladly shove a bullet through you're head!" He held the gun tighter.

She slowly stood up, her arms and legs still tied up but that didn't stop her, her body was aching and her face was soaked to the bone, she curled her hands into fist's and took simple breaths, Carver watched as the young girl took confidence and pride in her stance.

"I guess you are a big girl now, so let me ask you this would you rather take the bullet and let you're friends live or would you rather have them all take bullets to the head and you'll be left alone?" His voice echoed within the room, but she still didn't show fear which was odd for a three year old held at gunpoint she was telling herself to take the bullet to her head to protect her new family, but she could briefly remember what her mother had told her when she was a baby.

This long forgotten memory had started to show itself within her mind, her mothers voice echoed within herself;

"_Clementine, darling you must always remember this; Just because something is worth dying for, doesn't mean you should, there's always away out you just have to look for it..."_

Those were her mothers last dying words to her, she could remember her mother smiling at her before she met her doom, Clementine let a small tear trickle down her face, "So what's it going to be? You're death or their death?".

Still no answer from her and still no fear, all she could do was stay silent, her silence was a killer, her eyes where full of nothingness, she had lost all of the fear and rage and all she had now was a choice, a choice between her life or her friends.

She grabbed the tip of the gun and placed it closer to her head, she knew this was wrong, she knew she was going against her mothers words, but she had to keep her friends alive, she would rather have them alive than be alone.

Carver watched as Clementine grabbed the gun and placed it against her small forehead, he smiled "Looks like I'm going to kill two people today!".

Her eyes started to feel heavy and her body was starting to ache more, but before Carver could fire the gun, she looked behind his shoulder and her eyes slowly widened.

His finger was over the trigger and his smiled widened, he looked at her one last time, "Goodbye Clementine!".

A Gunshot was heard but as he looked at her, he realised that she wasn't dead, she was alive and well, "Wha-?" He stopped himself as he started to cough up blood, he looked down and saw the shot wound in his stomach and staggered back into someone.

He turned around to meet a pissed off Luke, "Well, well, well...l-look who i-it is, y-you come here, to g-get you're p-precious C-Clementine?" Carver managed to speak before being kicked brutally in the stomach by Sarah.

"A-Ah fuck!" Carver fell to the ground, the blood streaming out his body at an alarming rate, he looked up and saw Luke standing over him with a gun pointed at his head, "Y-You ain't g-got the guts t-to do it!" Carver smiled through pain and as Luke lowered the gun, Sarah grabbed it off him.

"No, but i do!" She pulled the trigger and his body fell limp, the room fell silent and everyone was staring at Sarah, Clementine was looking at Carver, "Sarah?" Carlos tried to catch her attention with caution in his voice.

They heard quiet sniffles and tears hitting the floor, all of them turned towards Clementine who had untied herself and was clutching her stomach, all of their eyes widened as she fell to her side.

"No, no, no!" Luke ran to her and gently picked her up, Clementine had started to cough up blood and her eyes were heavy.

"How did she get shot?!" Nick yelled and went to Clementine's side, she was still clutching her stomach, "Carver must have shot her when i shot him, that's why the gunshot sounded louder than normal..".

"But he doesn't have his gun?" Nick held Clementine's bloody hand, and Luke held her tightly, Carlos moved over to Carvers dead body and slowly lifted him, revealing the gun hiding underneath him.

"Clementine?!" Nick's fearful voice caught everyones attention, Clementine had stopped breathing and her eyes where closed, her blood was still running out of her and Luke started to walk towards the door, "We have to go back! Carlos you're a doctor you can take the bullet out!".

Carlos stood up and walked towards the bloody Clementine and inspected her wound, it was deep, she was lucky that she wasn't dead "I can try Luke, but i can't promise you anything."

"Just try what you can" Nick took Clementine out of Luke's hand and gave her to Carlos, "Come on..".

They all headed back towards the lodge, the sky was crimson and the wind was cold, Clementine had started to breath slowly and her eyes where fluttering open now and again but she didn't have the breath to speak, she started up at the sky, her vision was still blurry and her head had started to feel limp, she leaned against Carlos, she closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she knew that if she closed them she would wake up.

Her mothers words were still ringing with her mind but one part in particular;

"_Just because something is worth dying for, doesn't mean you should..."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey There~_

_As much as i want to continue this story i just do not have the time for it, i have two childcare exams coming up, my college work is getting harder, i've been kicked out my house and currently staying at my boyfriends, my bursary money isnt coming through so basically im just having a rough time right now._

_I'll try my hardest to update this in a week or two but its hard to write up a chapter when you're stuck in college for 6 hours a day and take 2 hours to get to my house, i kinda feel like im letting you'se down in a way, but im not going to lie i could of updated this last thursday and friday but i was under the weather and i just stayed in watching movies all day and hitting the munchies._

_So if i don't get free time to update this in a week or two, i'll promise you i'll give you three chapters the following week in a way to apologise for not updating this, but i just want to say thanks to you'se who understand what im going though._

_Love from LouLou~x_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN-I got let out of college early today, im having pains in my stomach but seeing as i have a free time, i might as well just update this :)x_

* * *

><p>"Sarah give me the bandages, NOW!"<p>

"Luke, hold Clementine down!"

Clementine was currently screaming her little lungs out as Carlos was trying to remove the bullet in her stomach, "A-Ahh!" She groaned in pain, "Shhhh, you're alright Clementine..." Nick took a hold of her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the top if her hand, calming her down slowly, Carlos had gently pressed a wet cloth on her stomach causing her to curl into a ball "Clementine, can you please stay still for me?" Carlos stopped what he was doing and smiled at her.

She looked at him with scared eyes and heavy breath but her breath returned to normal when she saw the reassuring look in his eyes, she held Nick's hands tightly and looked at the ceiling, Sarah stood next to Clementine's side and started to run her fingers through her hair to soothe the pain which thankfully worked.

"Sing me a song?" Clementine's little voice asked softly and she looked towards Sarah who had a calm smile on her face, "I'm not a good singer, but Luke here is!" She pointed towards Luke who was standing beside Carlos.

"Me? What no i ain't! I'm only a good singer when i'm drunk!" He giggled to himself remembering the drunk memories he had with Nick and a couple of his other friends, Carlos huffed with impatience "Some one just sing her a song, she's in pain!".

"Alright, alright! I'll just sing it" Sarah coughed a little bit to let loose her vocal chords and the hidden voice in her throat.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!  
>Up above the world so high,<br>Like a diamond in the sky!_

When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When the nothing shines upon,<br>Then you show your little light,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.<p>

Then the traveler in the dark,  
>Thanks you for your little spark,<br>He could not see which way to go,  
>If you did not twinkle so.<p>

When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When the nothing shines upon,<br>Though I know not what you are,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."<p>

Clementine had started to close her eyes due to tiredness and pain, her face was itchy due to her dried tears and the blood still on her face, after Carlos had finished stitching and cleaning her stomach, he wiped the blood off her face and arms, Sarah was still running her hands through her hair and Nick still had his hand in hers but both of them got pulled back by Carlos and Luke.

"She's been shot deep, she's lucky she's even alive, i did my best with her but it would be best if we leave her to rest." Carlos knew that Carver didn't just shoot her he did something worse, something that nobody should ever go through but he decided to keep it to himself.

"She's lucky we got to her before Carver could kill her after he-" Sarah whispered among the men but Carlos covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence only for her to get a death glare from Luke "After he what?!", Carlos mentally cursed in his head, Nick had a confused look in his face before realising what she meant, "Oh you are not saying what i think you're saying?!".

Carlos let his hand dropped from her mouth, "Im afraid she is.." He announced sadly and lowered his eyes as Sarah did the same, "Son of a bitch!" Nick yelled angrily and kicked the table that Clementine was sleeping on, "After he what?" Luke repeated himself seeing as he was slow at catching up.

Nick leaned against the table "He raped her, Luke, he fucking raped her!" Nick's voice raised at the end as he stormed away, Carlos went to go get him to calm him down and Sarah stayed with Luke as he stayed by Clementine's side.

"That god damn fucking asshole!" Luke growled in anger and punched the wall making Sarah flinch, "Luke? Calm down she's safe.." She rubbed his back gently.

"If we hadn't left her then this wouldn't if happened to her, I mean did you see her Sarah, she wasn't crying, screaming or doing anything! She just sat there, sat there with blood on her face and cuts everywhere, hell if that was me now i'd be screaming!" Luke growled again but calmed down when he felt her rub his back smoother, "Go see Nick, I'm sure he'll make you feel better!" She had a sly smirk on her face.

He laughed slight at her smile and rolled his eyes, "Shut up..", "Oh come on, i've heard how loud you are!" Sarah said leaving Luke with a red face, she laughed loudly and patted his shoulder before walking away with a spring in her step.

"I hate that girl.." He mumbled to himself and turned his attention towards Clementine who had shifted slightly her face looked peaceful but her body looked dead, he frowned when he remembered what Carver had done to her.

"Thank god he's dead!" He picked her up gently and walked upstairs to one of the rooms and placed her on the bed and wrapped her up in the covers before heading out the bedroom and into his and Nick's bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked as he was reading a book he found, Luke rolled his eyes and leaned against the door "Did you seriously just ask me that?".

"Just stop worrying about her, she's safe and sound.." He still had his eyes on the book refusing to look away from it, Luke leaned his head against the door "Its kinda hard to to worry about her, not after what she's just been thro-" He was cut off by Nick telling him to shut up.

"Excuse me?" He crossed his arms, "I'm on the final chapter so shut up and let me read!" Nick turned on his side away from Luke but he felt the bed shift and the book taken out of his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Nick stood up and tried to reach for the book but he failed, Luke was quicker than him and could easily move the book away from his hands, "Let see what happens at the end shall we?", Nick jumped off the bed trying to grab the book back but once again failed, "You stop that!".

"Aww well look at that it looks like Evalina killed Louise!" He was cut off by Nick tackling him to the floor and ripping the book out of his hands and reading the last page, "Hey you lied! It was Marzia that killed Louise!".

Luke pushed Nick off him and stood up, "What's the book called anyway?", Nick handed him the book "Ah, 'Flames Of The Forgotten Past', my old buddy Johnny read this when were children!" He smiled at the memory of his childhood.

"Who's the author?" Nick slide beside Luke and turned the book over, "Oh my god, it's Kimberly, she was in our biology class!" Nick stood with shock in his eyes and a hint of surprise ditto with Luke.

Luke looked up at the clock and saw it was past midnight, sleep had started to take over his body "I'm going to get some sleep, i've had such a long day", he walked over to the bedside table and set down the book before taking off his shoes and climbing into the covers.

Luke felt the bed shift and the covers being lifted, "She'll be fine, she's a tough girl.." Nick reassured Luke, "Yeah i know she is but i feel like most of this is my fault, i mean, god damnit i forgot her!", Nick furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"We forgot her, not just you, we are all responsible for what happened to Clementine, so don't you dare carry all of that guilt and shame, Carlos has guilt and shame, Sarah has the same and so do i!" Nick hissed at Luke, himself feeling terrible for leaving her and basically letting Carver rape her.

"I know Nick, i know, I'm just so stupid.." Luke quietly said, "If you keep saying shit like this, i'll punch you!", Luke let out a little laugh "You wouldn't!", "Oh trust me i would!" Nick smiled at him and turned away from him, "Now get some sleep, we've probably got a long day tomorrow."

Nick felt the bed move slightly and felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, he heard Luke whisper in his ear and his face flushed up, "Fine, but only if you be quiet!", Luke punched him softly "Hey! I am always quiet!", Nick giggled quietly "Oh you weren't last night!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was around the crack of dawn when Clementine had woken up screaming in pain, Carlos was the first person to burst into the room, Clementine had ripped her stitch during the night.

Sarah had came running in after her dad, she could see Clementine's teary face, her dad had tried to clean up and hold the blood in but it wasn't happening, "Sarah! Wake up Luke and Nick! I think she's going into shock!".

Sarah immediately went to wake them up while Carlos was panicking and trying to keep Clementine calm, "Clementine, sweetheart try to keep calm, breathe slow and steady!" He moved some of her hair out of her face.

Nick, Sarah and Luke had rushed in and immediately went to the bedside, her body was shaking and her breathing was heavy, "Jesus what the hell happened?!" Luke's voice had a clear tone of worry and he gripped her hand, to which she gripped tightly.

"She must of ripped out her stitches while sleeping! I need you two to hold her down, Sarah i need you too help me!" Carlos stood up and ran out of the room into the bathroom to collect the medical supplies while Nick and Luke held her down, Sarah tied her hair back with a rubber band and started to clean the blood around her stomach.

Carlos had moved to Sarah's side to get a good angle on Clementine the wound was still deep, she try's to curl up into a ball which makes the wound deeper, "Clem! No" Nick pushes her back down.

Carlos could hear the pain in her cry's and screams, he knows its going to get louder when he has to pour the disinfectant into her wound, while Nick and Luke are calming her down and Sarah cleaning the dry and flesh blood around her stomach, he quickly poured it into the wound.

Her eyes widened and she let out a huge scream of pain, she could feel someone stroking the back of her hand, she looked up and saw Luke leaning over her she could see the fear in his eyes, she smiled weakly at him, "Daddy.." Her voice was hoarse and tired.

He looked down at her tears slowly forming in his eyes, "Hey sweetie.." His own voice hoarse, he kept the grip on her hand he could hear her breath getting slower and slower, he looks towards the rest of the group all of them had stepped away from her.

She held Luke's hand tightly and looked at the wound on her stomach, she traced her hand over it wiping away some blood that was now on her hand, she could feel her eyes slowly closing and slowly opening.

"Sweetie no please keep you're eyes open! Please!" Luke could feel his tears falling down his face, he didn't want to lose her not this young, she doesn't deserve this, "Lets give him some time.." Nick pulled Carlos and Sarah out the room.

"Daddy..sing me a song?" She closed her eyes listening to her breathing and his, there was a deadly grip on her hand, Luke closed his eyes allowing more tears to fall from his face, he opened them when he could feel her free hand trace against his cheek, he could feel the blood against his cheek, he used his other hand to keep it in place.

"Song?..please?" Her voice was dying

He cleared his throat to warm up his vocal cords, he watched as she smiled, so he opened his mouth and let his voice take over the cold silence.

"_He said come out and play_

_And it was all fun and games  
>He asked me to dance<br>And we danced-anced-anced  
>His eyes were red..<em>

_And at the first brake of day_  
><em>My true love went away,<em>

_Oh he's evil she says_  
><em>He knows your name<em>  
><em>You played his game<em>  
><em>He'll eat your flesh<em>  
><em>And he'll spit out the seed<em>  
><em>Those eyes will go red<em>

_And at the first brake of day_  
><em>Your true love will go away..<em>

_Oh leave, let me be_  
><em>Let the devil take me<em>  
><em>Oh leave, can't you see?<em>  
><em>You cannot save me<em>

_So I sit and wait_  
><em>Till one night he came<em>  
><em>And it was all fun and games<em>  
><em>He asked me to dance<em>  
><em>And we danced-anced-anced<em>  
><em>Those eyes went red<em>

_And at the first brake of day_  
><em>My true love went away..."<em>

He felt her hand slip from his, her breathing had stopped, he looked down at her, her eyes where lifeless but she looked at peace, he leaned down, closing her eyes, he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I love you sweetie, and i'll miss you.."

* * *

><p><em>The End~ <em>

_I'm debating wether or not to do a Nuke fanfic, or just make up another story with Clem but at 11? _


	13. Chapter 13

_AN- A lovely guest suggested that i did a happy ending, so i decided to do it because why not, and i will be starting a few new stories soon i would say around the end of October maybe the beginning of November, i cant promise this but have patience with me and i'll write them. _

_I'll be doing a Click fanfic first then Cluke and then finally Nuke :)_

* * *

><p>Clementine had woken with a slight pain in her stomach, she removed the covers that have been sticking to her skin, she looked down and saw the stitches along her stomach, she remembered being shot by Carver.<p>

That brought a frown along her lips, she remembers getting help by her group, she jumps off the bed and waddles towards the door that is slightly open, the hall light was on and the house was silent, she glances around the hallway, she could feel some of her blood roll down her stomach, she wipes it away.

She walks towards one of the rooms that's door is wide open, she peaks in and see's Carlos and Sarah sleeping, she slowly walks up to them and climbs on the bed, she struggles for a little while but manages to get on.

She slowly starts to shake Sarah awake, "Sarah! Sarah!" After Sarah not responding she stands up and starts to jump up and down on the bed which wakes them both up.

"Clementine, get to bed.." Sarah groans and turns to face Clementine, "Up! Wake!" Clementine keeps jumping which is making her stitches fall out, this catches Carlos's attention, he gets out the bed and picks her up before she could fall in Sarah.

"Why are you up sweetheart?" Carlos asks sleepily, Clementine leans her head against his shoulder "Belly hurts!", he looks down at her stomach and notices that the stitching has came loose so he walks downstairs and sets her on the kitchen counter while he goes back upstairs to get some medical supplies.

After a couple of minutes, Sarah comes downstairs a tired look on her face, "Hey, darling you doing okay?" Sarah smiles at her and sits on the kitchen chair next to her, Clementine smiles back and crawls towards Sarah, who picked her up and rested her in her lap.

Carlos went and woke Luke and Nick up, they came downstairs the same tired look on their faces but when they saw Clementine up and moving they both ran towards her, "Clem!" Nick called out loudly and gave her a tight hug.

"Watch it, my dad just fixed her stitches!" Sarah called him out sternly, Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck tightly when she felt being lifted from Sarah's lap, She noticed Luke standing in the corner with a smile on his lips.

"Daddy!" She squealed and held her hands out for him, a smile placed along Nick's lips when he walked up to Nick and handed her over to Luke.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling better?" He held her close and started rubbing smoothing circles into her back, "Much!" She smiled up at him he returned with a grin.

"I'm glad you're better" Carlos said when entering the kitchen, he could see the smiles and happiness on everyones faces, she was safe and she was alive.

"Thanks!" She grins brightly at Carlos, she could hear the morning birds start to sing, she could see the sunrise through the kitchen window, Luke catches her gaze at the sunrise and walks over to the window allowing her to get a better look, they were joined by the rest of them.

"I'm glad everyone is alive and well, to be honest Clementine if we didn't meet you, then we would probably be dead, i'm really glad to have met you.." Luke holds her tighter and he feel her eyes upon the group.

"We're family, family sticks together!"


End file.
